


You Can Just Go Play Tag With The Giant Squid

by AlphaFeels



Series: Magic Wolf [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pool scene with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Just Go Play Tag With The Giant Squid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I just couldn't help myself!

“Please remind me why I’m holding your lame ass up in eight feet of freezing water?” Stiles groaned. 

‘Don’t act like any of this is my fault!!’ the werewolf snapped in return. 

‘How the hell was I supposed to know that this part of the forest was centaur territory?!’ 

Derek didn’t reply he just stayed silent and glowered.

‘Fine be a sourwolf see if I care!’ 

‘Stiles!’ 

“Oh no don’t growl at me! I’m the one who’s been holding you up and really if I wanted to I could just let your stupid werewolf ass sink to the bottom of the lake!” 

“Stiles-”

“No I’m sure it would be lots of fun! You could have tea parties with the merpeople or play tag with the grindylows but I’m pretty sure you’d find a way to piss them off too and then they’d probably feed you to the giant squid! Or you know I could do us all a favor and just-” 

“You and I both know that the giant squid is friendly.” Derek huffed.

“I’m sure if I spoke to him nicely he’d make an exception!”


End file.
